After Succession
by greatgirl22302
Summary: Oneshots, different pairings, ch.1:Nagisa is now Acchan the fourteenth and has been working hard as a successor, but she hasn't gotten to see the other girls from her generation very much at all. But Chieri has a plan to change that. Atsuko/NagisaXChieri


_An author that I really enjoy has been getting hateful reviews just because the pairing in their story isn't NagisaxChieri. So I'm going to start writing a bunch of AKB0048 fanfictions with the popular girlxgirl pairing. They'll probably all be fluffy, and I've never written a shojo ai story in my life, but I'll give it a shot and hope it satisfies the people out there so they leave my favorite author alone~._

_ This story will be a collection of oneshots, probably with every pairing out there, feel free to request one. The chapters will be named according to its pairing._

Nagisa breathed heavily as the cheers of the audience grew louder. After the finale of the concert she and the other successors gave an encore that left everyone breathless, including the performers. Well, that was mainly because the heavy dances made it a little hard to breathe in general.

The crowd shouted the names of those they were fans of, and she couldn't help but smile at how many people were shouting _Acchan_. It was strange. It had only been a week since she became Acchan, Atsuko Maeda the 14th, and yet the name felt almost like it had always been hers.

She returned to the Flying Get with the others soon after.

All too soon they were back home. It had been hard to adjust to the schedule of a successor, especially since the many performances kept her away from the rest of her generation, but at least Chieri was usually with her. As Center Nova she attended most of the performances the successors did, but they were performing in so many different places that their group was fairly scattered. They had been working hard to let the world know they were back and better than ever.

Akibastar still wasn't in the best condition, but the citizens were busy at work to repair it. Acchan, Nagisa, sighed softly to herself as she looked over the cityscape from her bedroom. It was only the second time she'd been to her room since she'd been named Acchan. "Atsuko." A soft voice sounded from behind her. "Are you going to bed?"

Nagisa turned to see Chieri standing near her, already changed into her nightgown. She didn't look nearly as tired at first glance as she did, but she knew Chieri was just better at hiding it. She was strong like that. Acchan smiled at Chieri. "Mmhm...Are you?" She mentally kicked herself for asking such a silly question, but Chieri didn't seem to mind at all, she just gave a soft nod.

Atsuko the 14th stretched a little, heading toward her dresser to change. Chieri watched her from a spot on her bed. Their roommates weren't back yet. "Is something wrong?" Acchan stalled while changing into her nightclothes before answering Chieri.

"Well…there is something on my mind." She told her, and Chieri nodded for her to go on. "I love performing for everyone. And I know how hard everyone is working to get Akibastar back to new and to help the planets still under the entertainment ban, but….I really miss seeing everyone, Chieri."

Chieri stood and went to Nagisa. "You'll get to see everyone soon, Atsuko. Trust me." Acchan nodded softly at Chieri's words, though she didn't seem positive of it. "Tomorrow is our day off." Chieri continued.

Atsuko's eyes brightened considerably. "Is it really?" Chieri gave a nod and Acchan hugged her quickly. "That's wonderful! Do you think we could see everyone?"

Chieri replied thoughtfully. "I think everyone already has plans. But we can go somewhere, if you want. Maybe the field by the lake."

Although Nagisa was disappointed she agreed to go to the lake with Chieri. Chieri smiled wistfully at her before speaking again. "We better get to sleep than. I don't want to sleep all day tomorrow." As if on cue Acchan nodded softly.

"You're right. Goodnight, Chieri."

Chieri headed toward her bed. "Oyasumi, Atsuko."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next morning Chieri spent over an hour helping Nagisa get ready. It was a lot of work for one day at a lake, but when Acchan asked about it, Chieri just replied "Do you want to impress your friends, or let them see your bed head?"

Nagisa decided not to point out that she didn't need to have her hair curled to not have bed head. She looked in the mirror at the ringlets Chieri had given her and the pale yellow sundress she was wearing. She didn't complain anymore. To be honest, she really liked wearing the pretty clothes.

Atsuko looked at Chieri and decided she couldn't even compare. Chieri's hair was pulled up in a ponytail higher than her usual one to rest on the top of her head, and she wore a baby blue dress similar to Nagisa's, summer styled. Chieri smiled at her friend. "Ready to go?"

Acchan gave a nod and Chieri walked up to her, carrying what looked like a picnic basket. Atsuko looked at the basket. "Are we eating there?"

Chieri nodded. "Of course. It's almost lunch time, after all." She held the basket in one arm and hooked her other arm around Nagisa's. "And I packed your favorite."

Acchan looked at her. "Oh?"

Chieri smiled happily at her. "Tomatoes."

Atsuko returned the smile three fold and headed to the door with her. "Really? Can I have one?"

Chieri shook her head. "You have to wait until we get there." Nagisa, though disappointed, was just encouraged to rush to the field, tugging Chieri along behind her, who just laughed at her excitement.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When they got close to the field Chieri covered Nagisa's eyes. "Eh? Chieri? What are you doing?"

Chieri didn't move her hands, but kept Atsuko walking forward. "You'll see. Don't stop until I say so, alright?"

Acchan, a little nervous now, but trusting of her close friend, allowed her to lead her to the middle of the field, then turn her toward the fence surrounding the lake. "Close your eyes when I move my hands, alright?" Nagisa hummed her consent, and Chieri slowly moved her hands away, moving in front of her to make sure her eyes were closed, which they were. Atsuko had her eyes tightly closed in preparation for whatever Chieri had in store. Chieri nodded in approval though Nagisa couldn't see it. "Stay right there."

Chieri moved the picnic basket she was holding to the bench near the fence as Nagisa shifted nervously. "Atsuko, open your eyes."

Nagisa opened her eyes and was shocked to see all of her friends in front of the fence, everyone dressed in semi formal summer wear. Sonata waved at her from on top of Kanata's shoulders. "Acchan! Happy birthday!" Everyone cheered at her, and Chieri stood in front of them all with a knowing smile on her face.

Acchan looked at them all. "Everyone…"

Chieri walked up to her. "Happy Birthday," she lowered her voice a little, "turn around." Atsuko, unsure what else there could be, turned as she was instructed, only to see her parents standing a little ways from them. Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe her parents were here, on Akibastar. He mother held out her arms and Nagisa ran into them.

Her mother ran her finger through Acchan's ringlets. "Nagisa; you've gotten so big." She pulled apart to look over her daughter, noticing she was still wearing the ribbon she gave her in her hair. She pulled her into another hug, and Nagisa's father, who isn't very good with these kind of situations, just stayed close to his family.

After a long moment Nagisa moved away, happy tears gathering in her eyes. Her father reached over and put a hand on top of her head. "Happy Birthday." Nagisa looked at her father, surprised at the act of affection and hugged him as well.

Acchan couldn't believe how perfect the day went. It turned out Chieri hadn't planned a picnic, but a cook out, and the basket she brought had only three things in it: Two swimsuits and a package of tomatoes. Soon all of Akibastar was gathered nearby. Not all of them knew for sure what the celebration was for, but they knew all of AKB0048 was there and that they weren't afraid to mix in with the citizens.

All of Akibastar was having fun, and it quickly turned into a celebration of AKB0048 as a whole rather than just Atsuko Maeda, and she didn't mind at all. All of her friends deserved to be celebrated. But there was one person she especially wanted to be with.

Acchan went to Chieri, who was speaking with children that were fans of hers. Acchan had come to thank Chieri, but ended up playing with her and the children until late in the evening. When the parents of the children finally rounded them up to take them home, announcing it was passed their bed time, Atsuko couldn't help but smile at them. Standing near the fence surrounding the gate, she looked to Chieri, who also looked like she enjoyed the day. Chieri smiled at her. "Have you enjoyed your birthday?"

Atsuko nodded. "Yes. Thank Chieri." She hugged Chieri, tightly. "Thank you so, so much."

Chieri returned the embrace, but soon after let go. "There's one last thing."

Acchan looked at Chieri only to see her hold out a small, wrapped box. Atsuko looked at her, surprised. "A present?"

Chieri nodded. "Open it."

Acchan took the box and slowly unwrapped it. Inside was an oval shaped silver locked on a velvet cushion. She smiled at Chieri. "Thank you."

Chieri sighed with feigned impatience. "Are you going to look inside?" She smiled to let her know she was just playing with her.

Nagisa opened the locket and smiled. On one side was a picture of all the current successors, besides herself, and on the other side was a picture of her entire generation plus Kanata. Acchan gently took the locket from the box and set the box on the bench near the fence. She tried to put the locket on, but couldn't quite get her fingers to cooperate. Laughing gently, Chieri moved behind Nagisa and helped her fasten the locket.

Staying close to her, Chieri put her hands on Nagisa's shoulders and turned her gently so they were looking over the fence at the lake. The lake cast a perfect reflection and Acchan could see the locket gleaming. Chieri wrapped her arms around her lower shoulders and rested her chin on Nagisa's shoulder, both of them looking at the lake in a backwards hug. After a long moment of nothing but the sounds of everyone in the field and the softly stirring night air, Chieri spoke. "Look at how far we've come. And look at how beautiful you are, Atsuko."


End file.
